Umzamo Feats
Version 2.8 Umzamo feats grant abilities at UL 0 and 6. Bonuses granted from Umzamo feats are training bonuses. 'Umzamo Feats' 'A Brawl in Every Port Umzamo' You have traveled far and wide, learning many different ways of fighting. Base: '''Learn two additional Umzamo styles. '''Epic: Learn two additional Umzamo styles. 'Brawler Umzamo' You are skilled at knocking people out and using improvised weapons. Base: 'Your nonlethal unarmed attacks are at +2 die steps. You are treated as proficient with improvised weapons. Your first nonlethal unarmed attack against a flat-footed target is a critical hit. Resist nonlethal damage 5. '''Epic: '''Resist nonlethal damage 10. Your nonlethal unarmed attacks are at +4 die steps (total). +2 attack and damage with improvised weapons. 'Ghost Hunter Umzamo You can strike incorporeal creatures without trouble. Base: 'Any attack you make with a weapon (including unarmed, or with improvised weapons) can affect both corporeal and incorporeal creatures. Once per encounter, you may make any damage you deal that turn be armor piercing. '''Epic: '''You get a +10 on all Observation checks to see incorporeal creatures, and can see through magical invisibility. 'Hard Style Umzamo You are trained in a martial art that emphasizes striking. Base: 'Your unarmed attacks are at +1 die step, and you can deal nonlethal or lethal damage. You threaten criticals on 19-20 when unarmed. '''Epic: '''Your unarmed attacks are at +2 die steps. You deal triple damage with an unarmed critical. 'Intuitive Strike Umzamo You can fight by insight instead of grace or power. Base: '''You may use your Wisdom Modifier in place of your Strength Modifier for your melee attack rolls. '''Epic: You may use your Wisdom Modifier in place of your Strength Modifier for your melee damage rolls.Once per encounter, you may make a strike that ignores hardness and DR. 'Ring the Golden Bell Umzamo' You can use unarmed attacks at range. Base: 'You can make unarmed attacks at a range increment of 10ft (maximum range 50ft), as if they were thrown weapons. '''Epic: '''Your range increment increases to 30ft, and your maximum range to 150ft. Additionally, you can perform fine manipulations (lockpicking and the like) at a range of 30 ft. 'Shadowmaster Umzamo You can control your shadow as an independent being. Base: 'You can control your shadow independently of your own movements, with its actions replacing your own. Your shadow can only attack with unarmed strikes or combat maneuvers, and cannot spend Umzamo dice. Your shadow has the incorporeal subtype, but is otherwise identical to you. It can only move 100ft from you. '''Epic: '''Your shadow can act independently, moving in your itinerate turn. It can attack as if wielding the same weapon as you, or can use another. It can spend Umzamo dice, but the two of you draw from a shared pool of uses per combat and per round. It can cast spells, but it must use your mana to do so, and must pay an additional two mana. 'Soft Style Umzamo You are trained in a martial art that emphasizes combat maneuvers. Base: You gain a +2 bonus on CMB. Whenever you succeed in performing a maneuver, the end results are calculated as if you succeeded by an additional 5 points. For example, successful bull rush maneuvers by a person with this feat push the target back an additional 5 feet. Epic: 'Any time a creature attempts to strike you in melee and fails, you may take an immediate action to initiate a combat maneuver. You can only perform one immediate action per round. Your bonus on CMB increases to +4. 'Unassailable Bastion Umzamo You can use your skill in the martial arts to increase your saving throws. Base: 'Choose a saving throw (Fortitude, Reflex or Will). You can spend Umzamo dice to increase that save. Additionally, you get +1 to all saving throws. '''Epic: '''As base, but you can add Umzamo dice to any saving throw. Your bonus on saves increases to +2. 'Wind of the Heavens Umzamo ' ''You can infuse your attacks with energy damage. '''Base: '''Choose an energy type (except for positive or negative energy). At your discretion, weapon (including unarmed strikes and improvised weapons) damage that you deal can be of the energy type chosen, instead of the normal descriptor. Armor piercing weapons retain that quality. '''Epic: You may choose an additional energy type. Once per encounter, you may make an attack explode into a 30ft burst of energy of the appropriate type, dealing ULd6 damage (Reflex DC 10 + UL + Wis or Cha mod for half). You are not damaged by this burst. 'Winddancer Umzamo' Gravity is only a guideline. Base: You can 'fly' at base land speed (perfect manueverability), but you must end your turn on a solid object (you are welcome to make Acrobatics checks to balance on improbable objects). Epic: As base, but without restriction. 'Zen Archery Umzamo' You can guide ranged attacks by insight instead of grace. Base: You may use your Wisdom Modifier in place of your Dexterity Modifier on ranged attack rolls. Epic: You may use your Wisdom Modifier in place of your Dexterity Modifier on ranged damage rolls. Once per encounter, you may make a strike that ignores cover (even total cover). You must still be able to accurately pinpoint the target.